Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {0} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {-2} \\ {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2}-{-1} \\ {0}-{-2} \\ {2}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {2} \\ {1}\end{array}\right]}$